1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective cover device for electric outlets and, more particularly, to a protective device attachable to an electric outlet and including means to cover the electric receptacles/sockets of the outlet when the outlet is not being used, as well as when one or more electric cords are plugged into the outlet receptacles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric outlets, generally comprising one or more receptacles or sockets, present a serious safety hazard to children. Often, children are tempted to poke objects such as paper clips, forks, or toys into the slotted socket openings, resulting in serious injury and possibly death.
In the past, others have proposed various devices to prevent and/or discourage children from tampering with electric outlets. For instance, the art is crowded with various cover devices which attach to an electric outlet and cover the receptacles when they are not being used. Of particular interest are cover devices which allow an electrical cord to be plugged into the receptacles with the device closed, so that the receptacles are/guarded even when in use. However, some of these devices are quite complex and cannot be manufactured and marketed to the consumer at a cost effective price. Other cover devices do not adequately protect against tampering. Another problem associated with many of the above-described outlet cover devices is the inability to quickly remove the plug from the receptacle in an emergency.
On the other hand, others have proposed rather simplistic devices, including covers which plug-in to the receptacles/sockets. While these devices are somewhat effective to protect young children from injury, they must be removed in order to permit use of the outlet. Once removed, they are no longer effective and a child may be injured when an electric cord is plugged into the outlet.
Accordingly, there still exists an urgent need for a protective cover for electric outlets which is specifically designed to prevent a child from accessing the outlet, at all times, with or without electric cords plugged into the outlet receptacles.